dot hack Sunshine's Story
by Sunshine The Sacrifice
Summary: A girl named Sunshine logs into 'The World' for the first time, and man is it bad! M for sugestive themes pairing Sunshine OC x Kite. Don't just ignore because of my OC, I tried really hard making this R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Normally when it's dark you can close your eyes and it'll be darker. But when I closed and opened my eyes, nothing changed. So did what any other person would do: run. I ran and ran and nothing changed. I felt like I had run through hell and back, and nothing not even a little light shone. I ran and I really wanted to stop, but I couldn't, I was like the ballerina in red shoes, dancing forever until you cut your own feet off, but I wasn't dancing I was running. Then, as if some god heard my prayers, I was welcomed with light. I smiled, then looked at my hands, happy to see. But then I saw a liquidly substance on my hands; blood. I screamed but nothing came out. At that moment I felt like my heart had been ripped out and my chest was throbbing. I finally was able to breathe out a single word, "H..e…lp." Then the pain was gone and I stood up straight and kept walking, although my chest was still throbbing. I defied the pain and ran, as soon as I saw something behind me; darkness. I ran clenching my chest and felt warm liquid, so I must have been bleeding. Stopping, I stared at the ground, eyes fluttering. My hand was cut off. And I saw the source, a red wand piercing my chest; at the very same spot my hand was touching. My soul started to feel as if it were leaving my body as I felt more blood and holes bleeding over my body. I couldn't breathe and then my eyes closed.

My eyes opened and I found myself on my queen-sized bed. I was sweating as if I had dove into a hot tub and then crawled into bed. I wasn't hurt, or bleeding, I had no holes or bruises, only cuts that my cat managed to land on my hand. I sighed in relief. I wasn't really dead, it was just a dream. Then I recalled other things from my dream: I wasn't in the pajamas I was wearing now. I wore a sleeveless orange shirt with orange pants that had a black and yellow striped side guard, and was holding two swords. "_So it must have been a dream._" I thought. "_But, it …felt so…real."_ I heard my mom call and then got off my bed, picked up my jacket, which is always near my bed, and wiped my sweat off. Leaving my room, I saw my mom give me a disappointed stare, "Your still in your pajamas? It's 12:00!!" I gasped and ran back to my room. I grabbed my clothes and put on a white sleeveless shirt and skin tight black jeans. I walked out hearing my mom say ,"I'm so sorry, she is just so lazy sometimes."

"No problem!" I heard a familiar voice and screamed "Toyah!!" I ran over in an attempt to glomp her, but terribly missed, plummeting to the ground. My mom put a hand on over one eye, the other closed, shaking her head, Toyah gave a grin.

"Get your shoes on, Sunshine." Toyah said, still smiling. I ran into my room and put on my green and blue sneakers, then ran out and asked "Why?" Toyah grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the house.

"Why, the videogame store, of course!" I smiled since I've been saving up to buy 'Rock Band' at the store and started to skip happily. While we were walking, we talked about music, games, comics, random things like "I like cheese." You know normal things girls say, well not-so-normal girls anyway. Toyah was saying that she was buying Final Fantasy 14 and was really excited. As we reached Play 'n Trade we smiled and walked in. I looked for 'Rock Band' and then something else caught my eye, 'The World.' It was the same price as Rock Band and looked AWESOME! I read the box and it said that you could do anything you wanted to do. I looked at the goggles and grabbed the box; almost doing what we called "hugglz." Toyah grabbed her Final Fantasy and saw me. Apparently, she thought I needed help carrying Rock Band because I'm so small to even hope to carry it. She saw me holding another box with the words 'The World' on it. She didn't ask anything as the clerk rung it up. I handed him the money and he gave me the box.

"Have a nice day." The clerk said.

"You too!" I yelled as Toyah dragged me out of the store. As we walked home she asked, "Why'd you buy that? I thought you wanted Rock Band."

"Rock Band can wait. This looks so awesome." I said while smiling and blushing happily.

"I think I'll be a twin blade..Oh! But a heavy blade doesn't look that bad either…Mweh! I'll go with twin blades!" We reached my house and I smiled clutching the box. Toyah looked at me and then she smiled. "

"Hope you like it then!" She yelled at me.

"Heck yeah!!"

As I looked the box and then hooked it up if first asked me for gender. I clicked FEMALE. Then it asked me for my characters size, I put in my real size, 4'8" and my character adjusted to the size. It asked next for age and I put in 15. It asked for hair color and eye color, so I put in blonde long hair and blue eyes. I made my character wear an orange sleeveless stripped shirt and orange pants with black and yellow side guards. On my shoulders, I put three bullets like circles and run of-the-mill brown shoes and a message saying

"IS THIS REALLY WHAT YOU WANT YOUR CHARACTER TO LOOK LIKE?"

I clicked yes and then it asked for a name. I put down my own name; Sunshine. It then told me to put my face mounted Display on. It warped me into 'The World." Sunshine looked at her surroundings, a town, very small like Venice, with ribbons and gondolas in the water and people running, walking, chatting, or trading. My character smiled it felt so soothing, so much, so I almost fell asleep.

"Hey you a noob?" A guy with grey hair, blue eyes and wearing an orange shirt staring at me.

"Did you see the way she walked? Of course she's new." A girl with black short hair in pigtails, hazel eyes and in a green armored shirt and yellowish-green armored shorts said.

"Duh…yeah I guess I'm new. This is my first time playing."

"Well then we will help you get used to this game. My name is Ina and this girl is Bace."

"Pleasure." Bace said smiling.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"To Nicest fighting Honor!" Bace said smiling. We touched a golden spinning thing they identified as a Chaos Gate and warped to the area. Theda Nicest Fighting Honor looked like a deserted field with flowers here and there.

"Ok! Lets get started Bace!" Ina said smiling eerily.

"Yes.." Bace said with the same smile. They walked towards me and I backed up scared.

"_What's going on?" _I thought.

"Nothin' like the scared face of a noob before they get PK'ed" Ina said getting out a two handed sword.

"What's PK mean?" I asked, still backing up.

"It means player kill." Bace said getting out a one handed blade. I took that as my cue to run, I didn't know how to leave an area.

"Speed charm!" Ina and Bace yelled, getting much faster then me. Ina stood in front of me, sword pointed at my neck, while Bace had her sword behind me wrapped around my neck also. Ina smiled and said, "If the game had 'rape mode' this could be even more fun." I looked at him, scared.

"Hmm I wonder if we could get her to whine some more." Bace said moving her sword up and down my neck as if playing with me.

"Yeah, we always kill them on the spot, but this character design is to my tastes so lets play with her." Ina agreed, and moved his blade away from my neck and started to trail it along my arms playfully. I didn't move, even though this was a game, they were scaring me. Bace stopped playing with my neck and trailed along my back. Ina was now sliding the sword around my legs, and then put his weapon away. I got really frightened, and started to shake in real life. Bace took notice of me and put her weapon away. As soon as she did, Ina used a spell to paralyze me. He told Bace to hold and restrain me, so she grabbed my character so that I couldn't move. The paralysis wore off, but I was still unable to move. Ina moved closer to me, and I let out a yipe sound. He held my face and started to finger my neck. Then trailed along my arms and bent down trail his fingers down my legs. I was angry but if I fought, they would kill me in a second. He then stood up and started to lick my neck. I started to scream, but apparently, he liked the screams and licked down on my neck. He kept traveling down as I was screaming and yelling for help. But no one would come for me. As he aimed for a part I would never like anyone lick, I was able to jerk him back with a kick. I was SO screwed. I tried to shake Bace off but she still hung onto me. I struggled to move and kept flinging my legs. He was done "playing" with me now. He got out his sword and paralyzed me as Bace got out hers and wrapped it around my neck.

"Die" Ina said. Bace slung the sword and my character turned gray. Ina stared to stab my body and Bace was kicking me over and over again."Help..somebody please…" They got satisfied and gated out. My character started to fade as I was warped out of the area and found myself in town again.

End Of Chapter One

Note: Please review! But please, if you say stuff like 'It sucks" without constructive criticism I WILL ignore you. Please for the love of Aura if you have something mean to say, give me constructive criticism, and don't say it's bad just because there is an OC in it. GOD I hate that, And those that say my character is a Mary are saying that I'm a Mary Sue; my character is just like me, looks and personality wise. I will unleash my scythe that as a pikachu doll attacked that goes "pika" when I kill someone. And yeah, she does have faults, just like mine. The next chapter will have Kite in it by the way. 3 Kite. I just like him Kyaa!! On and if you're wondering, this is in R:1 not R:2 or R:X, kay? But in my story there can be Pking. Sorry if you didn't like the 'playing' scene, I know I didn't. I was visualizing it happening, so I'm like WTH! I'm practically getting raped man!!


	2. Cries

A minute ago I had a cut on my neck, holes on my body, dirt that came from the bottom of their shoes, the Pkers, as they kicked me. I looked horrible. Keyword: looked. Now I was as good as new. Then I saw it, the image of the Pkers. Water welled up in my eyes, both in real life and in 'The World.' My character started to cry. Under this beautiful scenery where the sky had so many shades like orange, red, pink, with water running to the Venice like music making things so soothing and carefree, I was crying. I noticed I was near a public area so I stopped my crying and tried to move on. I went down to the magic shop and saw an alleyway. So I walked over down it. I saw a set of boxes and sat on one of them, looking at the scenery. Again the two Pkers came to mind. I made a "GUU!" sound as tears welled up again. This time none saw this pitiful sight. I was pitiful and in real life, water from my eyes welled up and fell onto the ground and in my hair. I didn't know how to mute the microphone so my cries were heard in the game. "Are you alright?" I heard a boys voice say.

"I'm …okay." I said in between sobs.

"You don't look like it, so why are you crying?"

I looked around and saw him sitting on a box next to me. He had green hair, green eyes, and green clothes. The only thing was that wasn't green was red triangles on his cheeks.

"Like you care!" You cried out, I started to hit the boxes and then I inched more to the left; to him. I hit the box he was sitting on, and then started to hit HIM! Then, before I knew it, he had his arm around my back. Almost…hugging me! I looked up with tears rolling down.

"Tell me." I stopped as soon as he said that, tears stopped, fists stopped, sadness stopped.

"I..I was..Pked." I muttered under my breath almost emotionless. The boy spoke up, "So you were killed!"

"Yeah."

"That's horrible!"

"..Yeah.."

He smiled and stood up. I made Sunshine stand also.

"Look." he turned my character and I was greeted by the sun of Mac Anu.

"No matter how much you go through the sun will always be here. There are things like that, bad, but you also meet good people in life and in The World too. Believe me, although my first friend wasn't like that, I do know the pain of your character being killed. I'm not strong, I started playing yesterday.. you?"

"Five hours ago"

"Oh so just recently."

"Yeah." I wondered if her meant being Pked?"I may not be strong but I can still talk to you. We can grow stronger together. So…um..do you…""Wanna be friends?""Yeah!"

"Sure. Help me see the world in a light that I haven't seen. Be my friend." _But right now I don't know if I can trust really…ANYBODY. But he seems nice…but..so did THEY. I don't know. I don't know, I really don't know! I guess I'll watch him, make sure he won't turn on me like THEM. So yeah. I'll be his friend._

He held out his hand, and I stared at him. He smiled then I smiled back. I grabbed his hand

YOU NOW HAVE KITE'S MEMBER ADDRESS appeared on my screen, and he should have gotten mine. For some reason I thought my meeting with Kite would lead to something horrible. _Maybe my dream was right. Kite was level 1 so I knew he couldn't hurt me. If he tried I'd fight back. We were the same level, same class, so I still might lose also. This was his second day, my first. He may have more items. Oh well, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it_. But I wanted a test for him. Before I informed him I looked at the clock in real life. 8:00. I've been online that long? Oh yeah, I was crying for a long time. I turned back to my computer and my character came to life

"I… wanna go to an area?" Kite looked at me and asked "Where?" I jumped.

"I don't know anywhere except..that place." I thought. He noticed my silence and said "Want me to choose?" I nodded. He walked back toward the Chaos Gate and I followed. He went up to the gate and put in the words D Wonderful Her First Love. I liked the words. Kite spoke up, "I found these words on the Bbs, or Bulletion Board System, and they were a level 1 field, and that's perfect for us." I nodded as Kite and I warped into a grassy field with pink and blue in the sky. Boulders with hawks flying in a circle, probably waiting for someone to die. Still it was pretty. Kite showed no signs of betrayal so I trusted him. We ran around the field getting in fights with monsters and then healing each other. When we beat the last of the monsters, we went inside the dungeon. We were working in perfect unison, spells, attacks, healing, the works. We were a perfect pair. As we came to the Gott statue, Kite's funny face became dark and gloomy.

"What's the matter?"

"Orca…"

"Hmm?" Kite looked at me, his eyes filling with water, and then started to cry.

"W-What's the matter?!" I dragged him to a nearby pillar with a skull as bottom. I had him sit on the skull as I sat on the ground next to him.

"Ah..will you tell me why your crying?"

"I'm…OK." He said it so small and silent I had to read the log to see what he said. I remembered this conversation, just reversed.

"You don't look like it. So why are you crying?"

"Like you care." I stood up and picked him off the skeletin and hugged him.

"Tell me." He stopped crying but still looked like he could go back at any moment.

"My friend…Orca…is in a…" He stopped speaking and started to hyperventalate. Whatever happened to his friend must have been bad. I urged him on, patting his back.

"He's in a…in a..COMA!" Kite's sudden outburst took me a while to process in my brain.

"A coma? How?"

"You won't believe me."

"I will believe you." Thought I have to admit, I did suspect that he was a PK, but his smile, hug, friendship, and tears made me believe in him, but I did want to suspect him.

"We were..erm..were friends in real life..Orca and I…he invited me to come and play this game…Yesterday we went to a dungeon. When we got to the Gott Statue, and then we ran out..We got sorta teleported..and then Orca…he.."

"Fell into a coma." I finshed.

"Yeah.." I stared at him and the hugged him.

"I'm sorry." I said under my breath. Kite looked up and said, "We should get back to town. It's 10:00 in real life now."

"Yeah." I smiled. We ran the way we came and got out of the dungeon. We used the warp command for the first time, instead of being forced back. We came back to the City of Water, Mac Anu. We nodded at each other.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Well I don't know if you go to school or not in real life, Sunshine, but I'm transferring to a closer school where I live tomorrow.""Uh! Okay, well I go to school too so don't worry 'bout me getting angry!"

"OK…well..bye..for now." He waved and logged out.

"_I wonder where he lives.."_

"Yeah..for now." I logged out seeing a ray of lights surround me. The computer told me to take my goggles off so I did and then shut down the computer. I changed into my pajamas the walked over to my bed, avoiding objects like comics and video games along the way. I crawled into my flurry bed and went to sleep.

I was walking in darkness again but this time I didn't close my eyes. "I won't try to hide the darkness in my eyes because I'll always find a light! After I said that a ball of light appeared, A girl in white emerged from it. She looked pretty; long white wavy hair, blue eyes, white skin, but she didn't look…alive in my sense.

"Hello." The girl said

"H-H-Hello." I stammered.

"Here, take it." She hanged me twin blades just like my character had.

"You will go through even more trouble then today, but if you stay as you are, you may just make it, when that times come we may meet again but this time in the 'The World' then in your dream."

"Huh? How..uh..I don't.. know what going on?" She started at me.

"Your last dream was what will become of you." I gasped. My last dream was dying at the hands of a red wand.

"So I'll..die?"

"You will." I roll to the ground, hands near my eyes wide open. I was shocked. I started to shiver as a tear slid down my face.

"But you will live" I did a 'what the fuck?' face.

"You will."

I woke up again, sweat all over me and tears streaking my face. I saw my mom and screamed, "What are you doing in here?!"

"You were screaming in your sleep. I was worried." Mom replied.

"Don't worry 'bout me!" She stood up, tossing some of my treasures in out directions to reach the door again. She turned and asked, "Do you want some breakfast?" I looked at the clock, '5:00' I thought. I grabbed a pop tart out of the cabinet, put it in the toaster, and waited.

"Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmmhmmmmmmm" I hummed until it popped out and scared the bejeevies out of me. I grabbed it while running out the door. My hands burned, I jumped into my mom's passenger seat as I waited for her to open the navy blue door to the Dodge. It took us 10 minutes to get to my school. I waved goodbye to my mom and walked along the gravel path. My long blonde hair whished and whirled around my face. My blue eyes half open half closed from the wind. My pink jacket waving against the wind. I reached the purple, gold and white cafeteria, and looked at the normal table my friends and I sat at. Toyah was sitting in the upper middle listening to her ipod and reading a book. She wore her hair just like always; black buns on each side. She wore he black jacket, and normal pants. Ciera, one of my other friends was sitting to the left, ralking to David, another of our friends. Ciera had her hair up in a ponytail and wore a blue tank top and some regular jeans. Katie sat to the right reading a manga. She had her hair down and was wearing a black top and green capris I sat down at the lower middle greeting everyone. I was bored, quite frankly, and five mins later I was out the door.

Ah! First period. Never had any thoughts of it except that my teacher here was my fourth period teacher also. This was our third day with the seating chart newly changed. I slowly walked to my desk and in a few minutes after the bell rang. I could hear life coming from the door as boys and girls rushed in gathering their books and sitting at their respected spots. Mr. Jones, or Jones as I like to call him, turned to the class saying, "We have a new student today." The kids didn't show an ounce of attention, but I was wide eyed and had my mouth open. Austin, the kid that sat behind me gave me a "WTF?" stare. The door opened and I couldn't believe my eyes. A boy about 14, 15 walked in, but that didn't surprise me. What did surprise me was his beauty, he had short, chestnut brown hair that looked so silky that I wanted to run my finger through it, azure blue eyes, just like mine that looked like they were sparkling, and to top it all off, he was skinny and about 4'8", around my size. He wasn't tall, but if he was, I wouldn't be up to talking distance. The kids' only comment was that he was short, who cares? I like him. What caught me off guard was this;

"Tell them your name." The god like boy said "Kite Esuza." I gasped and if it were possible, my mouth was so gapped open I thought it would touch the floor. Even so, he sounded like Kite from 'The World!" I looked around and no one was even looking at him. The teacher muttered, "Now, where will you sit?" I smiled. I had an empty seat, and the only besides mine was in the first row back, which is reserved for the banished kids. Mr. Jones spoke up, "Let's see you'll sit…next to Sunshine. Sunshine raise your hand." I jumped and rose my hand, smiling. Kite saw me and had his mouth wide open. Is he Kite? He walked over and stared at me. Of course, I stared at him too. Some kids took notice and whispered. He sat down and Mr. Jones got on with the lesson. Adverbs, who cares? Kite. I care. As the teacher spoke I kept thinking, _"Is he Kite?" _over and over. I turned my head slowly and saw Kite looking at me. We quickly turned away. I didn't see his cheeks, but mine were beet red. I made an "eep." Then Mr. Jones heard me.

"Sunshine, read question six."

I was on the page but I had to scan it first.

"Um..the (best bestest) thing about the book is the sheriff." Some kids laughed.

"Wrong number six, Sunshine." I blushed even deeper as some kids laughed, I read the actuall six this time. I watched the teacher read for about..um three seconds? I looked at Kite again and once again our eyes met. We did that about six times I think until we had to get our English books out.

"Sunshine, will you share your book with Kite?" Mr. Jones said. I uttered a yeah as I grabbed my book. I came back and was greeted with Kite's eyes.

"_They really are beautiful." _I gasped and turned red again. I laid the book out and turned the pages to 178. I held the book out and felt something also, Kite's fingers. I gasped and blushed REALLY dark red. I looked down, but man his hand! His Hand! Oh my god! OHMYGOD! Oh my gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood! Anyway, I got through it.

Second period was science and Kite was walking with me to class. I asked him for his schedule, and he had all my classes. What a long day. My seat is also empty in all my classes. What a mystery! So he'll be sitting next to me ALL DAY! We walked in, and of course Kite had to sit next to me. But now I had to be wary. Ciera has the class with me. C.C burst into the room running over to me the instant she saw me.

"Whooooooos thaaaaaaaaaat?" Apparently she had chocolate this morning. She was looking at Kite. I blushed and she, to my unfortunate fate, noticed.

"Is..He..Your..Boyfriend!?" I opened my eyes wide and flailed my arms around

"N-NO! I-I-It's not like that!"

"SURE it is." Ciera was sarcastic, I knew it. Anyway she ran back to her seat only to come back in 4 seconds saying, "I can't find my book." Luckily, I had my book, and I had to share with Kite and Ciera. Anyway, that period we breezed through.

"So..is he?" Ciera asked while walking with Kite and I. She had the same 3rd period as well. I told Kite go through the boy's door and then walk into the dance room. It took him longer then expected to find it. Ciera an I were wondering where he was, when he finally walked in.

"Sorry! I was walking around and I thought one room was the dance room, but it was the undressing room! And then I went into the bathroom. And I almost went into the girl's room. I swear some girls look like guys!" Kite said with some bruises.

"So I take you found out that was the girls boom when a girl hit you?" I replied.

"Yeaha. I'm traumatized!" Kite muttered. Ciera was laughing up a storm. No, like a hyena. Kite gave a 'WTF' stare. We waved our arms saying "Nothing." And laughed.

"Well anyway you have to go to the clothes exchange since you have no P.E clothes."

"Ah! OK!" Kite said running away.

"He's so cute, like a baby…Right?" Ciera said nudging me with her elbow.

"Wh-What's that suppose to mean!?"

"YOU LIKE HIM!" Ciera said dramatically, pointing a finger at me.

"N-No! Anyway let's go get changed" Ciera and I were two stalls away and shared backpack lockers. We walked away, talking about how we want to hug emos, like we always do and walked out the door. Damn. I hate swimming so much. Well I like to swim but I'm not exactly the best. And another thing was that we had to wear swimsuits, in front of people, in front of Kite. Now I feared buying two piece swimsuits. But wait, I've worn swimsuits in front of guys, well, my guy friends, so why am I so worried about Kite? Hmm..Oh who cares. I walked over to Ciera. She chose her red bathing suit with blue flowers. I wore a pink and blue polka dot swimsuit, it came with a skirt. Everytime I wear this the girls always look at me and think I'm cute. Someone even thought I was eight years old. And my teacher, on the first day of swimming gave me candy. Do I look that young? Dammit! Our pool is very big and very crammed today. And it's CO-LD. DAMN! We walked out and saw Kite running over to us. Ciera turned around and started to laugh.

"What?!" I asked

"You guys..hah..are like a..hee..little children couple!" Kite and I got mad and hit her.

"DO WE LOOK THAT YOUNG?"

"No..well…not Kite…your bodies are underdeveloped." Kite and I blushed.

"HOW SO?"

"Your chest, for instance Sunshine, you're the flattest in the whole class?"

"Wha-What does that matter?" I was deep red in the cheeks.

"And yet you still get asked out-"

"DON'T SAY ANOTHER WORD OR I WILL TELL KITE ABOUT THE HYPER-INCIDENT!!"

"Uh-ahem! And Kite, you don't have a six pack, you guys are the prefect couple, flat in the chest area!"

"Grr.." I replied, shaking a fist. We heard the bell and ran to the teacher

"Ciera, Block 1. Sunshine, Block 2, Kite, Block 3!"

WHAT THE FK? KITE IS STANDING NEXT TO ME?! OH MY GOD!!

Ciera smiled at me, I stuck out my tongue at her as my reply.

"Jesse Black, Block 4." OH GOD! Jesse is this kid at my school that hits on me, even though her has a girlfriend. I think he's a lolicon.

AND HE'S STANDING NEXT TO KITE! OH GOD! Kite stared at me at me and said, "You alright?" I was deep red, of course he'd notice.

"Your face is all red and you have a murderous look on your face." Kite concluded.

"I'm fine! Don't worry 'bout me!" Honestly, I was worried. I HATE Jesse! He's always on my team and I hate it. He tries to show-off! Grr I hate those show off types! I like people that are kind, sensitive and help others

"Everyone! Into positions!" The P.E. teacher yelled.

I whispered, "Watch me get into position." Kite nodded and mimicked what I did. The teacher blew on her whistle. We dove in. Jesse was showing off again. As I swam, my head to tilted to the right, and Kite's was tilted to the left. We swam almost next to each other, as if the buoy wasn't in between us. Ciera got to the other end before us and was watching, she's the best swimmer. Kite and I were doing the butterfly stroke and finally reached the end. I was greeted with a smirk and a nudge from Ciera. Jesse walked over.

"Did you see me Sunshine?" I spoke up.

"No!" I was surprised because Kite said it with me at the same time. We glared at Jesse. Who was now looking at Kite. He mad an angry face and walked off,

"Who's he?" Kite asked.

"Jesse Gonzales. He has a crush on Sunshine. She hates his guts." Ciera informed Kite.

"I see. So why do you hate him?"

"He's a womanizing, show off jerk." I grunted and made an angry face.

"Oh well-" Kite's sentence was cut of by the bell. We took notice and jogged off to the locker rooms. I hurriedly put on my clothes and rushed to Ciera's locker to get my backpack. I ran off saying "See ya!" Ciera blinked and got back to changing/ I ran to the front of the gym to be greeted by the only person, besides me outside, Kite. He walked over and said, "Wow you sure do change fast!"

"I could say the same thing to you." Ciera ran out and saw the two of us.

"Lovers chat!" We turned and saw her.

"Shut up!" We looked at each other and blushed. A few seconds later we said goodbye to Ciera, who had late lunch. I told Kite that I sat at the same area everyday. As we got into line to get lunch, "The foods always the same so don't except much." I had forgotten something as we reached the food window.

"Hello!" My mom works at this stall.

"H-Hi mom. Mom noticed a boy standing next to me and giggled as she gave Kite his lunch. "Bye Sunshine, and your boyfriend too!" I blushed as I marched off with Kite.

--

At lunch, our usual table had everyone. Toyah was standing near Katie, who was sitting in her seat, reading a book. I said "Yo!" They tilted their heads and raised one hand.

"Hi!" They said in unison. I replied putting my hand up. Kite looked confused.

"Who's that?" Katie asked.

"Hi! My name's Kite! I just transferred here today and I'm friends with Sunshine."

"Oh…ok!" Toyah said.

"It's nice to meet you!" Katie said.

I thank god they aren't like Ciera.

Toyah, Katie, Kite and I, after lunch, walked to 4th period, which is theater arts or drama, my favorite class. As soon as I walked in I screamed, "ZO MY GOD FLYING COOKIES OF DOOM!"

Toyah said "bamyoon!" While Katie put her hands on her head and looked embarrassed. One of my friends, Matt, screamed "Nin Nin!" Kite walked over to Mr. Jones again to ask where he would sit, which was next to me. I walked over to Dilin, Matt's best friend, and said "The cake is a lie!" Dilin replied, "Or is it?" Making me gasp and walked to my seat. Toyah sat diagonally from me so we joked a lot. Katie sat far away so we had to walk over to her and normally Mr. Jones would tell us to go back to our own seats, but we did it anyway. I made Kite join in all of our random conversations, theater arts lets you do basically anything you want. I annoy Mr. Jones because I see him for two periods. Class ended with a walk and a short goodbye with Katie and Toyah, and I random sentence or two.

5th period wasn't that far away from 4th. After my favorite class, came my most hated class. It's not the teacher, or the work that makes me miffed, it's the kids. I actually get picked on in that class. I have no friends in that class so I never have any fun. Except now I have Kite with me. Today is 'fun Friday,' which really isn't all that fun in this class. Kite did his normal intro and sat next to me again. I'm the queen of empty seats. We watched the simpsons in an episode of road rage. This time I felt like I could laugh. I never laughed in this class in fear of getting picked on. When I laughed, kids turned around getting ready to pick on me, Kite spoke up in an normal voice, "Go back to watching the video. Everyone turned back. At the end of the video everyone talked, which I never did, I got picked on.

"Sunshine? What are you doing?" a girl asked. This always happens, they ask me a question, and then in turn make fun of me for the answer. If I didn't answer, they'd make fun of me more. I was about to speak when Kite spoke up.

"She's talking to me." He answered. The girl turned around and looked frustrated. The boy behind me started to make sounds and make fun of my name. Kite turned around and looked the boy straight in the face.

"Please. What are you a first grader?" The boy stopped. Some other children started to tap and say my name very suddenly.

"Such children you all are." Kite yelled out. For the rest of the period they did not pick on me. I smiled.

"Thank you Kite."

"No problem."

--

6th period finally. Kite walked next to me like always. It's math now, my worst subject. I stepped in and sat down as Kite introduced himself and took his seat next to me., the seat queen. Mr. Delaplain passed out papers. I gave Kite one and passed the pile back Ugh. What the heck? How do you do this? Could I just write down fish and get away with this? I looked over at Kite's paper. Whoa! He's smart. He got half the paper done! Kite looked over and asked, "Need help?"

"Y-Yes!" I felt embarrassed getting help from a transfer student but, well I guess my blonde hair doesn't lie. I am stupid.

"See you put a squared next to X to elimanate the two."

"Oh! I get it now! Thank you so much Kite!" He helped me for more then half the paper, but it made sense! I'm glad I have a study buddy now!

--

The final bell, the bell of salvation. Kids ran out of the doors. Some walking, couples walking with a kiss, some jumped around hyper. The just silent halls erupted with sounds. Ciera was in the distance. I grabbed Kite's hand and ran away. Mom drives me to school, but I have to walk home.

"Where do you live?" I asked.

"Eastview drive." I gasped.

"So do I! What number?"

"4879?" He lives across the street from me.

"I live in 4739"

"Let's walk home!" Kite suggested.

"Sure!" I practically jumped as I held his hand.

First and foremost my review thanks.

WriterFaerie: Are you happy that there's SunshinexKite moments? And of course I put you in my story! I didn't like the playing thing either. I felt so loud.

Kite Of The Azure Flames: Eeecuse me for a moment. SQUEE! You have Kite's name! Ahem. Thank you. I love to descble characters, it's so much fun. I won't give up if people flame me, I'll kill 'em. And you are right, everyone deserves to let free their imagination.

NotAnOrdinaryGirl624: Thank you for saying that my characters rawks. Sunshine is my name and I feel happy! People like my .hack character. I am pretty random a lot. I will keep writing this! Thank you!

The Master MJ: I try to make my stories long, and I was already planning to make Kite go to my school. Is this okay? Thank you for your support!

Iceredrose: Thank you for reading!! And I'm writing more, much to Toyah's dismay, she takes a long time typing.

End of Thanks.

BTW Although I haven't reveled it in my story, I'm having Kite's astrology sign be a Taurus. I'm using that to my advantage because I'm a Capricorn, and they are a perfect match, star wise. It took me a while to write this because it's sooo long! I hope I didn't bore you. Anyway, I'll have chapter 3 up soon! As always, All flames must have constructive critsism. No "0 u suk." Must use details!


	3. The Rose And Jealousy

When I got home I waved over to Kite who was standing in my front yard. We smiled before I heard my dog, Annie, start to bark. Normally it wouldn't bother me, but where Annie went my mom's boyfriend was sure to follow. I came back and said,

"It's only me Annie." Then I ran into my room. I sat there staring at my TV for five seconds. I knew nothing good was on Only if I go On Demand to watch it. I didn't feel like watching T.V. so I walked over to my desk, where my computer FMD and controller sat. My screensaver was still activated because I saw a cat running across the screen occasionally doing a face-up. I moved the mouse and the words Altimit OS came on. The programs I had on, The World, internet explorer, Microsoft dictionary and other things like pictures I drew and stories I wrote. My background had two people running off with another's hat, while the owner was far behind. I clicked The World and then words popped on the screen.

"PLEASE PUT ON YOUR FACE-MOUNTED DISPLAY"

I put it on as the character login screen came on.

_**Name**__: Sunshine_

_**Password**__: XXXXXXXXXX_

My character started to form and solidity from the rays of light

-

Sunshine stood on the floor of Mac Anu. It looked the same but now it seemed kinder. I walked over to the bridge and looked out at the water. I saw a gondola float by with red knights and a girl in blue on it.

"_I wonder if Kite's on?"_

I went on to the menu and rolled down to party. Before I clicked Kite's name I went on to the Pk's names and clicked the delete button. Now Kite was the only person on my friend's list. I clicked his name to add him to my party. No reply. My face cringed a little. I waited at the bridge. Every minute that went by my face turned a little more demonic and I started to mutter strings of curses. Some players walked by and gave me weird stares. Well I was looking like I was about to murder someone.

"_GAH! He's not replying My manual said that if someone is not online it will immediately tell you, so he must be online! AND IGNORING ME!!"_

I ran away from the bridge because I was drawing a lot of attention. I decided to go to an area, solo. I put in the words that Kite had gave me

--

The area was still the same . Even the portals came back. I ran off with my twin blades. A golden portal was within 2 meters of me, and it started to spin as two goblins came out. I started swinging my blades at the goblin closest, and it blocked some, slashing me. The other goblin caught up and slashed me.

"Staccato!" I screamed, my character turning and slashing in multiple directions leaving a small gale. I turned to the other goblin and smiled sadistically as I stabbed it repeatedly. This, also is how I vent my anger. I ran over to a small building. I was level 3 now and was excused. My Sp was 0 and my health meter was flashing. I sat down for a while, waiting for my SP to recover. When it did I used a healing spell.

"Repth"

My swords spun around , engulfed in a white light. Blue circles were at my feet as blue shot up out the circle, my health bar going back up to it's healthy status. I rebred Kite used this on me yesterday. My face turned re in the real world while I made my character do an angry face, but my blush came on my character as well/ I marched off to vent some more of my anger on the monsters.

--

Two goblin, one limp knife, and three magical goblins later, the dungeon was wiped out and I was out of SP. I was very tired so I dragged out a sprite ocarina. I put my mouth on it and played a song that brought me back to the field and warped back to Mac Anu.

--

When I warped back I sat on the cobble-stones near the Chaos Gate waiting. Every time a person warped in I turned and smiled. After seeing someone else I turned back. Then I saw red clothing come into view. I turned around and saw Kite. With A girl.

--

My face cringed after seeing her, she did the same look after seeing me.

"Oh, hi Sunshine!" Kite said. His clothes weren't green any more, they were a stunning orange and red.

"Uh, yeah, hi" Kite turned to the girl

"BlackRose, this is Sunshine, my friend here and in the real world." Her face turned even harder. She had light pink short hair, red eyes, a pink top that looked a lot like a bra with a gem in it. She wore a skirt with a piece of pink cloth in the front and back with side guards. She had pantyhose that were purple with thorns drawn and had long white boots. She carried around a huge sword so she must be a heavy blade.

"Sunshine-"

I jumped. "Yes?!"

"This is BlackRose. She needed help going to an area and so I went with her. A monster that was like the one that put Orca into a coma came and I changed my clothes." He put his hand up

"And this bracelet."

I did a confused look. "There's not a bracelet there."

"Oh so only people in Kite's party can see it then." BlackRose muttered. I guess she could see it. BlackRose turned to Kite

"Well I'm gonna log out . Today was…I don't know what to say, but…good night!" I got angry but I held it in until she logged out.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!? YOU DIDN'T PUT ME IN YOUR PARTY AND YOU WERE ONLINE! YOU WEREN'T CYBERING RIGHT?! PLEASE TELL ME YOU WEREN'T CYBERING!! OH GOD! PLEASE! YOU AREN'T A CYBER RIGHT?!"

"Sunshine! I don't do that stuff. I'm not a cyberer or whatever. I was just helping her out!" Kite said softly.

My face turned demonic. "THEN TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!"

Kite walked off. "Fine…"

I followed him.

--

We were behind the magic shop with all the boxes and that. Where we first met.

"Ok! Firstly, I logged in and was about to invite you when I saw BlackRose running around the Chaos Gate all confused. She started off rude, so I just went shopping and you weren't online so I thought of doing a solo dungeon raid. She ran back and asked me if I would go to an area with her…"

"SO YOU WERE CYBERING!" I screamed.

"No! We warped to an area and I found out she was a newbie, just like us. Then the monster came. A dude in white ran in and fought the monster but his attacks had no effect. BlackRose took it on too…that's when I heard her voice…"

"HER!? WHO!!"

"This girl was there when Orca got comatose. She gave me the bracelet."

I still couldn't see it since we weren't in a party.

"My clothes changed and I got the monster. The guy in white finished it off though. I think it was called Data Drain."

"Wow! That sounds so amazing! I'd like to go there! What're the keywords!?"

"Delta Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground."

"OK!" I sent him a friends request and he accepted, I could see his bracelet now. It looked really pretty. We ran around town buying healing item with the few money we had. We met up again at the Chaos Gate and put the words in.

--

There was a church on top of a lake. You had to go to the door to get in. Kite started to run.

"Wait!"

Kite stopped. "What?"

I walked over to him. "Let's walk. Together." I muttered. Kite walked next to me.

--

The inside of the church sorta scared me, with the pipe organs to the gothic church made it sound really scary. As I got closer I saw the statue of a girl. She looked so sad…

"This is the girl's, who's voice I heard statue," Kite muttered.

"Really?!" I gasped. The aura surrounding us made me uncomfortable.

"Let's go…back to town…"

Rings surrounded us shortly after. The town was there as always. No change. We decided to logout to have something to eat.

These two times I've taken my FMD off, I felt drained. Like I was in the World, and then came back. But I can't feel anything in the World. It's all stimulated. I can hear and see, but I can't feel in that world. When Kite and I held hands, I liked holding his hand, but I couldn't feel it. Or when I got stabbed and Pked. Although I wouldn't like to feel that anyway, so, yeah… It still affects me. Although it's virtual, I first met Kite here..I'd still would have met anyway, but I probably wouldn't have been so friendly with him. And the tears I shed were because of a game so I can feel emotions. I want to play The World for as long as I can. It is, after all…where I first met Kite.

--My room was cleaner because my mom cleaned while I was at school. The only obstacle was my backpack. I walked past my cat, who was sleeping on the floor, and the front room. I went to over to my fridge adorned with little butterflies and notices. I loved butterflies. Even now, if I see a butterfly I start chasing after it. I opened the fridge and saw leftover pizza, so I took two pieces out. I was relatively short of eating the two pieces. I walked over to our dog, Anne, and gave her the end of the pizzas that I never ate. I walked back to my computer n and contemplated going onto Youtube or The World. Of course my curser went over to The World icon on impulse and seconds later my FMD was on and Sunshine materialized on the cobblestones of Mac Anu. I wasn't Sunshine the student anymore. I was Sunshine the Twin Blade noob! As soon as I started to walk a flash mail came from Kite.

_**I'm in Mac Anu right now. I'm at the bridge, waiting. **_

_**P.S.: It'll be just us, I promise.**_

I smiled at the flash mail.

_Just the two of us…_

I soon met up with the orange bracelet bearer. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Have any new keywords?"

I sweat dropped.

"Uh…no…" I bowed my head, apologizing.

"That's OK. There's some thing I wanted to check out with you."

I turned surprised.

"Really?! Where?" I was delighted that he didn't want BlackRose to come with us. My face cringed just thinking of her. Then I remember the word **JEALOUSY** in my head. I was jealous. But, I didn't know why I was jealous.

"The gondola. I remembered seeing some people riding it and thought it'd be fun." Kite said. I remembered seeing a blue haired girl on one once. It did look fun.

"Yeah! Let's go!" I said jumping. I had to restrain myself from hugging his arm. I always do that to people. The gondola was just nearby, but I couldn't help anticipating it. Little 'ol me; Hyper kid. I remembered laughing maniacally with Ciera at her house over a website. For some reason I couldn't stop laughing. She was too. And we didn't even have sugar! I took a glance at Kite and saw his hand dangling at his side. I wanted to hold it. It looked so lonely. We could see the gondola. I could sense something touch me. Kite was holding my hand. My character blushed pink, and blushed red. We found a clerk and asked it if characters could ride.

"Sure, 100 glad each."

Kite gave the man his 100.

"Oh, Girlie you only have 8 glad, so no ride for you!"

My face drooped as I saw Kite give the clerk another 100.

"Don't worry I sold a few rainbow cards."

"Yeah…" I replied

--

Some knights offered to give us help getting into the boat, but we said no. Kite got on first. I tried climbing in, but I was too short. I saw a gloved hand shining with green lights extend to me. I accepted the hand as Kite helped me in. We ran all over the boat excited. The canals and waterways were even closer. You could even extend your hand out to touch them. You also had the options; Jump in, tip over, and splash water, but I didn't do those. We were looking out at the water. When we burned out our hyper waves out we sat promptly at the table and both of us made an "ahem" sound. We tried to look dignified but he looked at each other face and started to laugh. The little boat ride stopped after we came back to the entry place. Kite stepped out. I had to jump out.

-

"That was fun!" I exclaimed.

"Yes it was."

I saw a pink haired figure run by so I screamed.

"Um…Let's go here!" I dragged Kite behind the weapons shop. Where BlackRose was buying a Slayer. Our position was weird. I had my hand over Kite and one of his was terribly misplaced from the force of impact. It looked like I was about to do something naughty to Kite.

"Sunshi-" Kite started to say, but I interrupted saying "Shh!"

If BlackRose saw us in this position we'd be in deep doo-doo. To make it look even wrong-er, his legs were spread out and were sticking out of our hiding place. So I tried moving them out of seeing distance with my free hand. I stumbled. BlackRose heard the sound and ran over to see what was happening. Her normal face turned into a grossed-out face.

"If your gonna do THAT, do it somewhere else!" She turned away as Kite and I sprang back into a normal sitting position. We were bright red.

"Um…sorry about that." I said.

"No problem, but why did you suddenly drag me here?"

"Um..I thought I saw a scary monster so I dragged us away!"

Kite chucked. "That's probably just a player Sunshine."

I blushed and said, "Well, I guess that raps up matters for today, I'mgonnalogoutkay? Bye!"

I bolded to the Chaos gate and logged out embarrassed. I noticed some mail in my inbox.

_**Sender: BlackRose**_

_**To: Sunshine**_

My face cringed.

_**Subject: So…**_

_**So…yeah…what were you guys doing?**_

I turned red and typed a reply.

_**Sender: Sunshine**_

_**To: BlackRose**_

_**Subject: RE: So…**_

_**NOTHING! WE DID NOTHING! I JUST FELL, THAT'S ALL!**_

BlackRose replied _**"Sure…"**_

-

First and foremost my review thanks.

The Master MJ: Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. Lost the pages and so I had to rewrite it. Thank you for your support!

WriterFaerie: Of Course! You know me. Veteran Kite lover since I was 7!

Iceredrose: Yes, I love you! Would you like to be in the story? Call me. Of course I'll put you in Amanda! But it won't be till chapter 6.

AutumnKrystal: Thank you for saying it's cute. And…IT'S ON YOUR FAVORITES?! Oo?! The only other person that faved it was Toyah…AND YOU! I LOVE YOU! Thank you so much! I'm so happy!

RowanSalder: Hehe. HaseoXAlkaid is pretty good. But personally I support HaseoXAtoli more. Thanks for your support! I'm glad you like it.

End Of Review Thanks:

(BONUS TIME!)

This whole story has been written four times and edited over an over. On the 5th one I decided to edit the story and put it on fan fiction. Although it's been edited I'm still struck with writers block. My 3rd edit was where the Pking idea came in, which was in 2004. In 2006 I edited it again with the same idea but with more characters as with I put in Alberio. But I noticed that it wouldn't go well. And you are reading my 5th edit. Well not really. Only chapter one was the edited chapter with some parts of 2. I'm glad with the outcome because the others were extremely short and hard to come up with. But now I put in real elements such as my real friends and some things that happened to me in real life. Also, I like how the dreams are giving me ideas. Anyway sorry for the ramble. AND the next chapter is undergoing editing!

Seeya Later!


End file.
